Face Up
by Maone
Summary: When one shot fails to kill, the company is slowed down and race of time begins for one of the members.Fili centered hurt/comfort story with Kili and Thorin as a supportive characters / I noticed a lot of lines disappeared from the original text, I fixed it now and it should be okay, let me know if it still remains.
1. Chapter 1

Radagast told them to go, so they did . They escaped the forest as quickly as possible while the wizard proved himself to be a good distraction for the wargs.  
Running across the plains, trying to get as far as possible, the company was majorly exposed to their enemy . No matter which direction they ran, it was just plain field without any possible cover around.  
It was then, when Thorin noticed Radagast was leading the wargs in circles, around the dwarves, before suddenly one warg stopped and sniffed the air.  
The company stopped and hid behind one lonely boulder, which was their only cover from the beast . Unfortunately the warg has memorized their smell and it didn't take long before he was standing at the top of the boulder.

Thorin nodded to Kili, who prepared his arrow and with one quick step back he shot the beast in it's throat.  
The warg just slightly staggered, but didn't seem very affected by the shot . Kili was about to send his second shot, but the warg was faster and leaped at the young dwarf with it's teeth bared.

Kili's eyes widened and before he could do anything he was shoved aside.

Plains echoed with a loud scream and beastly growl . Every single orc and warg was now turned to the source of that sound and with angry yell, the enemy made his way to it.

Kili was looking in shock at the scene in front of him . The wargs teeth were burried deep in Fili's shoulder and he was pinned to the ground by it's large paw . Fili was screaming in pain, moving desperatedly under the beast trying to shove it off.  
It was matter of seconds before Thorin slashed the beast's throat, followed by Dwalin who burried his axe in it's spine making completely sure it is dead . Thorin knelt next to Fili pulling him up into his arms, while everyone else surrounded them as the rest of the enemy showed up.

Kili woke up from his shock and quickly got up and ran to his fallen brother.

"Fili!Fili!Oh no, no …." he held his brother's hand, his voice shaking with fear.

"EVERYBODY STAND YOUR GROUND!We have to fight . There is no other choice,now!" Thorin roared orders, holding his injured nephew, who was drawing shaky breaths, his eyes halfway open as he looked around desoriented . Kili couldn't believe it but there was no time to think as Thorin pushed Fili to him and stood up.

"Stay with him, Kili." he said and unsheathed his sword aiding the other dwarves in the battle.

Kili tore a piece of his clothing and placed the cloth on the bleeding injury on Fili's shoulder and neck . He looked in his eyes and asked shakily "Why did you do it you stupid idiot?!" keeping presure on the injury.

"I—" Fili shut his eyes for a moment, grimacing in pain.

"—wanted to protect you" he finished with weak voice, drawing another deep breath.

Kili didn't know what to say, what to do. He just lowered his forehead to Fili's hair and closed his eyes.

Fili moved his hand up to hold Kili's hand on his injury.

"I'll be fine…" Fili murmured.

"You better be…don't you even dare to leave me, Fili." Kili replied with low voice.

Fili just smiled and remained silent.

As the battle raged around them, Gandalf's strong voice sounded.

"Here!Follow me!"

Thorin shouted out orders and knelt in front of Kili and Fili again.

"We have to hurry up, keep the wargs at bay!" he said as he picked up Fili who lost conciousness and headed towards the wizard.  
Kili prepared his bow and arrows once again, feeling renewed anger and rush of adrenaline, he shot one of the approaching wargs right between the eyes, slowly following the others.  
They jumped into some hole in the ground one by one and Kili shortly followed them.

The wargs did not follow them and Oin had finally time to look at Fili's injury . He knelt in front of him,taking off the cloth and pushing away the torn pieces of clothes Fili still had on . Frowning and earning worried looks from the other dwarves he turned towards Thorin and said:

"The boy needs more help than I can give him right now, it's going to need stitches and there is a risk he's got infection, we need herbs which we don't have anymore."

To which Gandalf responded.  
"If we hurry up, Rivendell is close by"

Thorin looked at him with angry expression.  
"Is that where you were leading us?"

"It is also the only place where you can get help for your nephew" Gandalf frowned and looked at Fili who was being patched up by Oin with Kili supporting his brother, so he doesn't have to lay on the dirty floor.

Thorin's anger fell and giving Balin quick look and receiving nod, he finally said.

"Let's go"

This time Dwalin took over Fili and they headed to the Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

They approached Rivendell at slow pace, everyone was silent and well aware of their situation . Not only they were entering elf city, but they were going to have to ask for help as well . Thorin felt the shame burning inside him, but aware of their struggle, he swallowed his pride down.

They walked across the small bridge, eyes up gazing at the elvish architecture, Thorin could feel the company behind him slowing down . Their discomfort was rather obvious . As they approached the stairs in front of them, an elf stepped down to greet them . He looked quite surprised to see bunch of dirty dwarves, how obvious . Glancing at the injured dwarf in the back of the group, the elf approached Gandalf.

"Welcome Gandalf the Grey, it's good to see you" the elf said and patted Gandalf on shoulder.

"Good to see you too, we are coming here to see Lord Elrond…" Gandalf turned at his companions.

"Lord Elrond is not here" replied elf.

"Then where is he?" Gandalf asked curiously.

In the same moment several riders approached the bridge from the distance and Thorin didn't like the look of them whatsoever . Forming protective circle around Bilbo and Dwalin with Fili in his arms,the dwarves stood defensively as the elvish riders surrounded them.

Then the first one jumped off his horse and headed to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, my friend, what brings you here?" said the elf and examined the dwarf group with watchfull eye.

"Lord Elrond, we came here to ask for your advice and help . We are travelling long distance and we came here about one certain matter we'd like to talk about . But on the way here we've been attacked and we have a badly injured young dwarf in our group who needs immediate help . We have been attacked by wargs and lost our supplies." Gandalf explained.

Lord Elrond approached Dwalin, who was not pleased with the elf so close and glared at him.

"If you want me to help him, you will have to let me examine him" said Elrond with a frown.

Dwalin looked at Thorin, who gave him a quick nod and then stepped closer to the elf . Elrond raised the bandage and pressed finger on the wound earning low painfull moan from Fili to which Kili reacted immediately and stepped up to stop Elrond, but was held back by Balin who just shook his head and gestured Kili to step back . With anger on his face, Kili did as he was asked, watching Elrond with death glare.

Finally Elrond placed the bandage back on the wound and turned to the elvish riders . He spoke in elvish to them before turning back to Thorin.

"Tell your friend to follow my people to the chambers where will be your young companion taken care of . His wound is infected and there is no time to spare." after saying that, Elrond motioned to two elves standing by, to lead Dwalin to the chambers . Kili followed, refusing to leave his brother from his sight, while the others followed Elrond.

Later on after dinner, Thorin took the chance to go check on his nephew . Aware of the fact that they might not be able to continue straight away and leaving Fili behind was not an option, Thorin feared the fate of their expedition.  
He entered the house where Fili rested, just as two elves went past him with bandages and medicine.  
His nephew was laying in a large bed, fresh bandages were visible under his shirt . Kili was sitting on a chair next to the bed, looking at the ground, he raised his head as he heard Thorin approach.

"Uncle…." he started, but was cut off by Thorin.

"How is he?"

Kili looked at his brother who seemed to be asleep.

"They said he should be alright"

"Should be?" Thorin frowned.

"He's still got a fever from the infection…there is long night ahead of us, uncle"

Kili lowered his head.

"I'm sorry…it's all my fault." he slumped to the chair defeatedly . Thorin shook his head.

"No, it's not Kili . He did what he did to protect you….I shouldn't have brought you along.." he replied and looked at Fili.

Kili shook his head.

"No don't say that, you know we both wanted to go!"

"And I should have said no!" Thorin snapped back and took a deep breath."I don't want to lose you,alright?You are like my own sons and what happened today was…." his voice drifted off.

'It was a horrible reminder of the past , the feeling of being unable to protect your own'


	3. Chapter 3

As the night fell, Thorin had to leave to see Gandalf and Lord Elrond, leaving Kili with Fili alone . Kili was sitting by his side, checking on him once in a while before he rested his own eyes.  
The comforting sleep did not surround him for long before he was woken up abruptly by his brother's voice

"Kili.." Kili quickly shot his head up when he heard it . Fili was awake and looking at him.

He got out of his seat and sat on the bed, taking Fili's hand into his own.

"In Durin's name, finally you are awake . How are you feeling ? You were sleeping for so long"

Fili slowly moved to sit up, Kili saw it and helped him.

"I'm feeling a lot better than before, thank you Kili " he smiled . Kili looked at him doubtfully and placed palm on his forehead.  
"You still have a fever, do you have a headache ?" he pulled back with frown.

"Trust me Kili, headache hurts a lot less than bite from a warg." replied Fili closing his eyes and resting his head against the bit his lip at the mention of the attack.

Uncomfortable silence settled in the room and Kili stared at the ground.

"Don't even think about saying sorry, Kili." Fili murmured.

"…You could have died" Kili replied without looking at him "You can't expect me to overlook the fact you took the hit for me, I— I don't even know if I—" Kili got up in frustration and walked around with emotions bubbling up.

"I couldn't even get up and protect you when it happened, I just laid there like a fool! So why don't you want me to say sorry?! Look what happened to you because of me, how can you be so CALM about it?!" Kili was now shouting in anger and defeat.

Fili winced at his brother's outburst, opening his eyes, he stared in front of him.

"Because I promised Thorin to look after you, I did what I was meant to do, I don't regret it and I don't want you to feel guilty about it . Kili please—-" he spoke in low voice, looking up at his brother.

Kili just covered his face with his hand, shook his head and left the room.

Now alone, Fili lowered himself to lay on the bed again, his headache was driving him crazy and the injury wasn't helping either . He closed his eyes.

'I did the right thing, he's safe, that's all that matters'


End file.
